


Lazing on a Summer Afternoon

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Barbecue, Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard and Jim find an escape from a noisy barbecue together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazing on a Summer Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [today’s Daily Captain/Daily Doctor](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/525369.html) post on jim_and_bones. (yum, lickable tummies!). Comm is f-locked - must be 18 or over to join and view the pretty!  
>  Titles taken from the song of the same name by The Kinks.

The noise of constant chatter outside filtered through the open window, following the waves of heat that seemed intent upon pressing down heavily upon Jim’s body where he lay. His slim frame was stretched languorously over the whole length of the couch, booted feet hanging off one end while his head was cushioned against the arm rest of the other end. In his hands he twirled a football between long fingers, occasionally tossing it into the air and plucking it mid-fall when it arced too close to his chest.

He heard Leonard’s approach before the other man even spoke, door swinging open and closed to admit the doctor’s tall, broad frame. Jim tried to angle his head to the side, attempting to get a glimpse of Leonard, yet all he saw was the top of the doctor’s head coming closer, dark hair curled and damp with the heat outside. Then Leonard’s face cleaved into view, proving that the other man was as hot as his hair had implied, cheeks flushed a healthy rosy red, forehead liberally doused with midsummer heat. His clothes, when he came closer, smelt of barbecues and grilled, undercooked meat and something uniquely Leonard beneath it all.

“Dammit, Jim, there you are. I wondered where you’d gotten to,” Leonard said, as he lifted Jim’s legs from the couch with both hands.

Jim made a lazy attempt to protest being moved, yet the heat prevented him from making anything but the required amount of noise. Secretly he didn’t mind the contact, smiling when Leonard sat down upon the overstuffed cushions and settled Jim’s legs over his lap. Leonard’s heavy hand descended upon Jim’s thighs, long fingers resting against Jim’s denim-clad legs, caressing him in unconscious, comfortable movements that Jim had long since gotten used to. Leonard, he’d noticed, was all about contact and sensual pleasures, even if Leonard himself didn’t realize that fact for himself. He was always touching Jim, a proprietary gesture here, a possessive hand upon Jim’s back or ass there, a friendly hug, an intimate kiss, gentle, tender caresses when they were alone. Jim loved it all, loved being touched by his Bones and never once complained.

“I needed a break,” Jim replied, to Leonard’s earlier statement. “It was getting too hot and too noisy outside. “

As if to prove a point, the clear sounds of Scotty singing an old Scottish aria was heard, soon drowned out by Chekov’s attempts to sing a Russian tune, very badly. Jim smiled at that, glad when Chekov’s God-awful singing voice was replaced by the far easier on the ears singing voice of Uhura. He heard Scotty’s calls for next orders beneath Uhura’s singing, asking who wanted griddled haggis. His request was met with agonised groans from all and sundry outside. Leonard’s smile was a wry one, as he listened to the happy chatter, before he caught Jim’s “I told you so!” glare. Leonard shrugged, unrepentant, before he spoke again.

“Hey, it was your idea to have this barbecue, you know,” he chided gently. “It kinda looks bad when the host disappears.”

“You’re in here, too. Might I remind you that you helped organize this,” Jim said, with a derisive snort.

Leonard sighed, knowing that Jim was right and that the other man was all too aware of that fact. He sighed, resting his head against the back of the couch, broad shoulders relaxing back against the soft cushions. Jim watched him silently, at the way the other man’s chest rose and fell in regular movements, at the way sweat collected in the dip of his clavicle and how the heat made Leonard look sexy, in a damp curled-hair way. Leonard cocked a glance towards Jim, eyebrow raised when he realized that Jim was watching him.

“What?” he asked, curiously.

“Nothing,” Jim replied, unrepentant in his obvious checking out of the doctor.

Leonard snorted in a disbelieving manner, hand sliding up to tuck under the hem of Jim’s t shirt. The material had rucked up slightly, revealing a soft line of tanned flesh, hair dipping down in a line from Jim’s navel to disappear deep within the confines of his jeans. Leonard’s fingers played against Jim’s exposed skin, flattening through that strip of fine hair languorously, making Jim shudder and sending his skin to goosepimple madly.

“Bones,” Jim warned, trying to convey in that one word that Leonard shouldn’t tease him when they were in potential full view of everyone.

“What?” Leonard asked again, a playful, teasing smile tugging at his lips even as he tried to frown at the other man.

Scotty’s singing could be heard again from outside, and the engineer seemed, inexplicably, to be singing Auld Lang Syne, despite the fact that it was still technically June and not New Year‘s.

“Someone might see,” Jim protested, weakly, even as Leonard pushed his hand higher up Jim’s body, fingers scrabbling and pinching against all too willing flesh.

His hand hit against the football resting upon Jim’s chest, and Jim applied pressure upon the ball, stopping Leonard’s progress. Leonard contented himself by pinching a nipple, causing Jim to hiss his arousal out from between his teeth.

“Let’s go somewhere more private, if you’re scared someone will see,” Leonard replied, with an arch lift of one eyebrow. “I’m a doctor, not a monk, you know.”

Jim snorted out a laugh, at the obvious need in Leonard’s voice, before he canted a glance through the window. The angle was awkward, and all he could see was Spock outside, watching the still singing Scotty with a look of perplexed incomprehension upon his face. He could see the laughing face of Uhura beside the Vulcan, eyes twinkling and making her look quite beautiful with her unabashed joy. That sight made Jim smile slightly, before he cast a glance at Leonard again.

“I think they’re busy, Jim,” Leonard said, having caught the direction of Jim’s gaze.

“I don‘t think they‘ll miss us for a while, yet,” Jim agreed, finally swinging his legs from where they rested across Leonard’s lap.

Leonard stood, watching as Jim carelessly tossed his ball to the abandoned couch, before he crowded into Jim’s body, capturing the other man’s mouth with his own in a heated kiss, all tongues and teeth and desperate moans. Jim settled against Leonard’s body, feeling the other man’s hands as a firm weight against his ass, before he skilfully peeled away, much to Leonard’s annoyed shout of protest. Jim threw a cheeky grin over his shoulder, teeth glinting in the heated gloom, eyes glittering and framed by amused crinkled skin. He plunged through the door leading to the stairs, leaving Leonard no choice but to plunge after him, feet pounding against the stairs as the men made their way to their bedroom and on into seclusion from prying eyes outside.


End file.
